User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 9
Ms Oh is in her classroom, early in the morning. She is doing some fast typing on her computer. She looks at a picture of herself and Sav. She moans thinking of all the good times they had together. She is very unsure if breaking up what they had was the right thing. "Ms Oh can i speak to you." Alli asked. "Sure Alli, what do you need" Ms Oh replies. "Can I turn in some extra credit, to raise my grade?" Alli says. "Well you are suppose to tell me ahead of time..." Alli cuts Ms Oh off. "Just close your eyes I think you might look the other way." Alli says. Ms Oh covers her eyes. Alli makes a gesture with her hand and Sav comes in quietly with flowers in his hand. "Open them." Alli says. "Ms Oh opens them and runs over to give Sav a kiss. "I have missed you so much." Sav says. "Same here. Meet me in the parking lot during lunch" Ms Oh replies with a flirty smile. "So does this bring my B+ to an A- now?" Alli says -Craig is in the bandroom. He takes a moment to take in the fact that he teaching something he has a strong passion for. "Hey guys, I'm Craig Manning and I'm going to be your band teacher this year." Craig says. The whole class claps. "Wow, back when I was in school nobody clapped for their teacher." Craig says with a nervous smile. "Mr. Manning you aren't even that old, you just turned 24 this month and you went here for high school." Lily says. The whole class looks at her in an odd way. "He's famous, you guys are loosers if you didn't know that." Lily says with one of Craig's cds in her hand. "Thank you." Craig makes with an unsure smile. "She kind of took away what I was going to say though....So since today is a short class period, tomorrow we can get to know each other." Craig says. The lunch Bell rings. -Ms Oh is sitting at her desk admiring the flowers Sav gave her. All the students in her classroom leave the room. Then Clare attemps to talk to Ms Oh. "Ms Oh I would like to talk about the grade I got on this...." Clare is cut off when Ms Oh says "Sorry Clare I have a ......meeting during lunch today." Alli pulls Clare. "It's okay Ms Oh its not illegal anymore." Alli says with a smile. "She has a lunch date with Sav, so lets go to lunch, I heard it's pizza day in the caf." Alli says. They walk out of the classroom together. "Bye sis." Alli says and is followed by a laugh. Ms Oh makes an unsure face. She meets Sav in the parking lot by her car and they start kissing on the hood of it. Sav has a picnic basket and they have a picnic in the Ravine. They catch up which ends up in very pasionate kissing. -It is After school and Craig is walking out of the Dot with some coffee. He gets out his keys out of his pocket. He sees Pete Wentz and isn't sure if it is him. "Hey Craig." Pete says. Craig looks very surprised. "Hey Pete whats going on" Craig says. "Not much, I'm still addicted to those ketchup chips." Pete says with a bag of them in his hand. They talk to each other and catch up. This ends with Pete saying "So we need another guitar player, you in?" Pete asked. Craig seems unsure for a seconds but he says yes. "Do you want to meet hear tomorrow because I need to resign from my job." Craig says. "Okay but you have to be hear at 4." Pete Wentz says. -It goes to Sav and Ms Oh walking into Ms Oh's house at night. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ms Oh says. "Only if you want to." Sav replies. "I do." Ms Oh says. The two of them start to passionately make out. Sav is putting his fingers through her long beautiful hair. Ms Oh rubs her hands on Sav's head and rubs her face on his beard. Ms Oh sets her glasses on the table by her bed. Sav slowly unbuttons her blouse, but stops. "Wait, I dont have any protection." Sav says. "Trust me, we are covered." Ms Oh says with a smile. He unbuttons the last two buttons, exposing her bra. Then the end credits roll up. Category:Blog posts